


Glitched Code

by AussieRubix



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream is panicTM, Fundy is so done with tommy, Tommy learns not to be a dick, more tags will be added, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieRubix/pseuds/AussieRubix
Summary: For a second, Fundy considers saving himself and stopping. But he won’t leave Tommy alone with whatever is going to happen.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 248





	1. Prologue

“Seven, eight, nine, ten paces FIRE!”  
Tommy turned bowstring pulled back, aiming... he misses by an inch. Dream doesn’t.  
He feels the arrow embed in his sternum- but it doesn’t hurt. Not like it should. Instead, white-hot tingles shoot up his spine, his muscles going slack in shock. Distantly, he hears the clatter of his bow- Fundy’s bow- against the bridge. He reaches to put his hand against the wound, only to stop short when his hand comes into view.  
Fundy is shaken from his daze by a stuttered curse from Tommy. Flickering up his body, from his fingers to his toes, are flashes of red and blue; it looks like Tommy is splitting in two. Dream drops his bow, running towards the teen.  
“Dream don’t!” Fundy finds his voice too late.  
Dream recoils and hisses in pain as his hand flickers too, before solidifying. Fundy jumps down the hill from next to Wilbur, running to Tommy’s side. His fingers are a blur as he opens Tommy’s file data. He barely touches the hologram, before his own hand starts flickering.  
For a second, Fundy considers saving himself and stopping. But he won’t leave Tommy alone with whatever is going to happen.  
The others watch in shock as the glitches invade the two soldiers. A flash of light- and then nothing.  
Fundy and Tommy are gone.


	2. Can't Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based on Dizzy by MISSIO
> 
> Fundy's POV

Fundy had known that Tommy wouldn’t win against Dream. It didn’t make the defeat any less shattering, though. Sure, it was a game, but he was committed to the revolution. The arrow protruded from Tommy's sternum, the boy stumbling as he attempts to grasp the blood-slicked arrow-  
Flickering up his hands and feet, pulling him to his knees, red and blue blurred the edges of Tommy's figure. Fundy felt a cold wave of dread wash over him. That wasn’t supposed to happen. That shouldn’t happen.  
Dream dropped his bow. He was running towards Tommy, hand outstretched. Fundy heard himself speak, but he knew it was too late to stop him. Dream recoiled from the electric-like shock, the feeling of losing solidity and turning into the lines of binary that created them all.  
He didn’t know what it was, why it was happening, but he wasn’t going to stand idly while this happened. Leaping from the mound he and Wilbur stood above, he skidded to a halt next to Tommy’s shaking form, pulling his communicator from his pocket.   
Fundy rested his communicator against his left forearm and clicked the almost invisible button on the side. The sleek material closed around his arm, creating a cuff and projecting a hologram. He expertly worked his way around the user interface and into the console, opening Tommy’s file.  
Immediately, the hologram flickered. The code of ones and zeros replaced by a myriad of strange symbols. Fundy didn’t understand it; there was no pattern to this language, no way to decipher it. He reached out and touched the still glitching screen, pulling back as it flickered around his finger like a magnet. The flickers of red and blue followed his finger, horror mixing with dread as it spread up his arm like fire.  
For a second, Fundy considered getting up and walking away to save himself. But, as he looked down at Tommy, he knew he couldn’t. The blonde looked more scared than he’d seen, even after seeing him the small obsidian shelter as they ran from the explosions. Electricity coursed through him as the glitching intensified. He felt his communicator slip from his wrist. White light invaded his vision, static filling his ears. It seemed to build, become almost unbearable- then it stops.

Fundy opens his eyes and finds himself staring at the vast abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not expect frequent or consistent updates, sorry! This was an idea I had been creating with help from a friend and I decided to throw it out there to see if it stuck. If you do have any questions you can leave them in the comments and I will reply!


	3. Chapter Three ~ Waking Up

He doesn’t know how long he’s been there- floating through the abyss. Stars glitter around him, shooting stars streaking through the sky.   
One of the stars seems to glow brighter than the rest, he notices. Fundy reaches out to the bright light, fingers outstretched. Warmth buzzes through his fingers as he does, the numb cold of the void replaced with a thrumming excitement as the light grows brighter, brighter until it is consuming his vision once more.  
Fundy wakes with a start, gasping as he breathes precious air like a drowning man. He’s lying face down on a pathway made of bricks- wait, bricks? No one on the SMP builds with bricks-  
He pushes himself to his hands and knees. He’s still wearing his tattered and soot-stained war coat, hair matted to his face with sweat and dirt. He looks upwards, and his jaw drops at the sight of a massive, elegant building in front of him. Sandstone pillars, brick walls and high windows with a wide doorway that frames a throne of glimmering diamonds.   
Where the hell was he? He turns his head to the side, and his stomach drops at the sight of Tommy sprawled on the pathway next to him. The arrow is gone, but the hole in his side stains his navy blue coat with sticky crimson blood.   
Hastily, Fundy pulls off his dirty coat and presses it against Tommy’s side. Memories flood back to him as he remembers what happened- the duel, the glitching, the void. He doesn’t know what happened, but they were not on the SMP or any server he’s ever seen before. Distantly, he notes that he doesn’t glitch when he touches Tommy despite the occasional flicker of distortion from both of them.   
His ear flicks as he hears footsteps approaching them. Fundy curses slightly- the last thing he needed right now was to have to explain what they were doing here. ‘We just appeared here’ didn’t seem like that great of an explanation for whoever found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short sorry! My life has been very hectic lately, so the updates will be very slow and erratic. If you do leave a comment though I will try to reply as much as possible! I'll answer any questions people have too.


End file.
